


Clóset

by Annie_Niliforv



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternative Universe - Teacher/Student, Beck Profesor, Bottom Peter, Gay Sex, Good Guy Beck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbación, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relación maestro/alumno, Shameful Peter, Teacher Beck, Top Beck, alternative universe, safe sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv
Summary: Esto funciona como una especie de precuela para “Frustrado”. Peter fantasea con su maestro favorito y un día éste le atrapa mirándolo.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 20





	Clóset

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que tendría que poner todos los shots con Beck profesor en un solo lugar gg.

Peter quería morirse. 

De vergüenza. 

Eso pensaba mientras corría a su casa, huyendo de la escuela, de su profesor. El señor Beck, él, lo había atrapado viéndole la entrepierna en el salón. ¿Cómo lo supo Peter? Porque al subir la mirada para “despistarse” notó que el profesor Beck tenía los ojos fijos en él, una mano cubriéndole la boca en pleno examen.

Entonces le guiñó el ojo.

Peter murió un poco ahí, garabateó respuestas algo vagas con tal te poder irse y alivianarse a si mismo, con la película para adultos que había encontrado en la etiqueta de “maestro” donde uno de los actores se parecía de tal forma al señor Beck que llegó a pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el profesor pudo ser actor porno antes de dedicarse a la enseñanza. Pero era difícil pues tanto el actor como el señor Beck se veían de la misma edad, con el sedoso cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, la barba bien recortada, los ojos azules...

Soltó un jadeo mudo, cuando salió por la puerta donde Ned lo esperaba pero apenas y se despidió. Ned no se lo tomó muy a pecho, “Debe tener algo que hacer como Spider-man.” Y se fue a su casa. 

Peter corría y corría, cada vez más cerca del santuario de su habitación, con el recuerdo de los ojos azules mirándolo con un poco de... ¿picardía?, si no conociera mejor a su maestro, llegaría a pensar que le había  coqueteado,  pero eso era imposible. Que un _hombre_ , como el señor Beck fuera a coquetearle a un chico como él era algo que solo pasaba en novelas homoeróticas. 

Apenas saludó a May cuando llegó a casa.

— Tengo mucha tarea, que hacer, me llevaré la cena a mi habitación.

— Bien, si necesitas algo sólo díme—

— Solo necesito privacidad, tía.

— Está bien... —no quiso indagar más, el sonrojo de Peter ya era suficiente indicio de lo que podría hacer.

Peter se encerró en su habitación y echó el cerrojo, nadie iba a entrar a interrumpir su película. Con sus audífonos no notó como May subía el volumen de la TV. 

Peter se acarició por encima del pantalón, el recuerdo del señor Beck atrapándolo mirándole la entrepierna, y el guiño que siguió alimentó sus fantasías de tener al señor Beck solo para él, de que lo arrinconara contra una pared y le dejara caer el aliento en la nuca, mordidas, besos húmedos, que le restregara la enorme erección en el trasero haciéndolo gemir y le arrancara la virginidad de una sola penetración, como ocurría en la película. Sabiendo que necesitaba estar bien lubricado para poder entrar tan bien y con el menor dolor posible, Peter extrajo de debajo de la cama la botellita que había conseguido a escondidas en la farmacia, el dependiente le había mirado con gracia contenida, le preguntó si también quería condones y Peter, con tal de salir más rápido de allí, dijo que sí. Ahora tenía una cajita de condones ocultos en su mochila listos para echarse a perder. Porque, aunque sí le gustaban las chicas, en ese momento no había nadie que le atrajera más que su profesor. No después de la vez que vio al señor Beck quitarse el saco por el calor y los botones de su camisa apenas pudieran sostenerse en sus pectorales (y estaba seguro de que, de haberse roto, uno de los botones se le habría estampado en un ojo, delatándolo) algo que le dejó embobado tanto tiempo que no escuchó la pregunta de Ned de ver Star Wars esa tarde. Y por supuesto que no después de la vez que el señor Beck le alcanzó un libro del estante más alto de la biblioteca, estirándose justo detrás de él y que lograra percibir su colonia. Pero tampoco es como si tuviera oportunidad con él de todas formas.

El hombre con barba de la película llamaba a su pasivo con muchos motes amorosos, mientras éste le devoraba el falo y tragaba lo que le daba. Peter se masturbaba con más ganas cuando el activo del video llamaba “cariño” o “dulzura” al otro, le encendía pensar que el señor Beck pudiera llamarlo de esa forma y sostenerlo con la misma rudeza. Su otra mano llegó más abajo, más abajo de sus testículos y tocó su entrada. Con más lubricante en sus dedos empezó a penetrarse a sí mismo.

Se sentía raro al principio, claro, Peter cerraba los ojos y pretendía que esos dedos le pertenecían al señor Beck, eso lo hacía gemir por lo bajo, siempre cauto de no llamar la atención de su tía. Una cosa era explicar que un adolescente de su edad sienta curiosidad por el mito que hay en la palabra pornografía y le atrapen viéndola (en la escuela básicamente les habían dicho “la pornografía es mala” y punto, sin explicar las irreales fantasías sexuales ni la violencia que podía surgir gracias a esta), pero otra cosa era explicar que un chico de su edad mirara pornografía gay bajo la etiqueta “profesor/estudiante”.

Jadeaba cada que se introducía los dedos las profundo, apresurando la velocidad de su mano en su pene. 

— Se-ño-r ... B-Beck... —jadeaba tratando de ser silencioso, acercándose al orgasmo por la atención. — Ahh... sí... justo así, señor Beck...—su voz se volvió un quejido pequeño, cubrió su glande con la palma de su mano para no ensuciar nada. 

Cuando recuperó el aliento y pudo pensar bien , cerró su laptop y la guardó debajo de su cama, se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse, su tía se había quedado dormida en el sofá, no la quiso mover por lo que sólo apagó el televisor. 

El día siguiente fue más difícil para Peter de lo que pudo esperar, cada que cambiaba de pasillo temía encontrarse con el verdadero señor Beck y recordar su aventura de la noche anterior. Ned no lo entendía, pero tampoco le preguntó.

El profesor Beck los saludó saliendo de un salón.

— Hola, chicos. Nos vemos en clase. —sonrió y saludó con la mano antes de irse. 

— ¡Nos vemos, señor Beck! —lo saludó en voz alta, Peter y apenas levantó su mano. — Peter, ¿qué tienes?

— N-nada, nada, vamos a clase, ¿si?

Se fueron. 

Una hora después Peter salió porque necesitaba ir al baño, un compañero había tirado alguna porquería encima de él en el laboratorio, sacó su mochila del casillero para buscar un pantalón de repuesto, llevó su mochila para cubrirse el frente. Vio al profesor Beck en el pasillo y huyó, aún así el profesor lo vio y llamó.

— Peter... ¡Peter!, ¿estás bien? —Peter se detuvo ante su voz y la preocupación que cargaba. Se volteó y titubeó ante la mirada de él, tan azul que se perdió y no lo notó acercarse hasta que su sentido arácnido tembló porque detectó la cercanía como peligro. 

— Peter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —de cerca se notaba mucho más la diferencia de altura, Peter tenía que levantar y fijar la mirada en sus ojos azules para no distraerse y bajar a sus pectorales o entrepierna, hacerlo ahora no solo lo delataría sino que también podría ofender al profesor, respondió con un asentimiento, entonces Beck volteó a ambos lados, como para asegurarse que estaban solos. — Bien, pero acompáñame primero. 

Peter lo siguió sin dudar un solo segundo, un paso detrás de él y podría admirar, disimuladamente, de su trasero... ¡No!, el señor Beck merecía un mejor trato que sólo el de ser objeto de sus sueños húmedos.   
  
Lo llevó al único pasillo, notó Peter, que no tenía cámara de seguridad.

Peter no sabía qué iba a pasar a partir de allí.

Beck se volteó y lo volvió a mirar.

— Peter —suspiró, como para tomar valor—, podrías por favor decirme, ¿por qué ayer huiste luego de pasar una hora mirando descaradamente mi entrepierna? 

La cara de Peter se puso roja cual manzana.

— Pr-professor no s-sé de qué habla... 

— ¿O de la vez que casi chocas con un poste por quedarte viendo mi pecho cuando me saqué el saco? 

— ¡Es-eso no..! —Beck le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos. Peter casi llora por el miedo de verse atrapado. 

— Entonces ¿qué es?, ¿qué tanto confundí las señales? 

Peter no le respondió más, quitó las manos de su profesor de su rostro y, con su fuerza, lo hizo agacharse lo suficiente para unir sus bocas. 

Beck se separó al instante. 

Peter jadeó por la sorpresa, pero no lo soltó. Beck lo miró por largos segundos entonces volvió a besarlo. Y a Peter le fallaron las rodillas.

El señor Beck se fue al suelo con él, quedando los dos hincados sin dejar de besarse, Peter era inexperto, y creyó sentir la lengua del profesor en su boca lo hizo soltar un gemido bajo. Se separaron para buscar aire, entonces Peter volvió a acercarse para probar el cuello del mayor. Beck no sabía dónde poner sus manos más allá de los hombros de Peter, entonces el menor las arrastró por su figura delgada y torneada hasta posarlas en su trasero, donde soltó un suspiro al sentir un apretón.

— P-Peter espera... —Peter dejó un rastro de saliva en su cuello, la temperatura subía— No es lo adecuado... 

— No, pero quiero que pase. Y usted también.—Beck no contestó— Por eso me trajo a este pasillo, ¿no?

— Eres mi alumno más listo, Peter, y eso —le apretó más las nalgas—, me ha estado causando... problemas... personales. 

Suspiró, viendo a todas partes para asegurar su soledad, entonces lo tomó del brazo, tenía más fuerza de la que Peter creyó posible. Lo arrastró hasta una puerta y la abrió; era el clóset de limpieza pero era lo suficientemente amplio para que ambos quedaran dentro sin estar incómodos, curiosamente.

Pero no lo soltó, lo acercó a la pared libre de estantes donde lo presionó contra esta, su cara pegada al frío concreto que hacía contraste con el cuerpo caliente que se acercaba a él por detrás.

Entonces lo sintió.

En su espalda baja, algo grande y ardiente que presionaba contra la curvatura de su trasero. 

Y suspiró.

El señor Beck gruñó por el contacto. 

— Señor Beck... -Peter jadeó contra el concreto, las enormes manos del profesor aprisionando sus muñecas, sus pectorales presionando su espalda y su aliento en su oreja. Se encendió de inmediato.

— Respóndeme algo, Peter —el profesor le susurró de cerca—, qué tanto quieres que ésto —restregó su miembro duro contra su trasero, separados por la ropa— pase.

Peter se tensó, sus fantasías más secretas reproduciéndose en su mente. La más sucia incluía algo que, en una película, aprendió que se llamaba “beso negro” y que le amarraran las manos con una corbata. Se dio cuenta que el señor Beck esperaba una respuesta, por lo que decidió responder restregando su trasero contra él. 

— He fantaseado con esto desde que lo conocí, profesor. —su falta de vergüenza le impresionó, por lo visto el señor Beck estaba igual, pues lo hizo voltear de donde estaba y ahora podían verse cara a cara.

— ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó el profesor sin rodeos; Peter hizo una mueca, de algún modo le era un poco incómodo declarar su inexperiencia luego de haber dicho a su maestro que básicamente quería que lo follara ahí mismo.

— Sí —no tenía caso mentir en eso. 

— Voltéate. 

— ¿Cómo? —la orden lo descolocó un poco, pero lo hizo. Escuchó un par de pasos y un click, el señor Beck había cerrado la puerta con llave. 

— Peter —lo llamó—, bájate los pantalones. 

Oh, iba a suceder.

Peter obedeció y dejó que sus pantalones y ropa interior quedaran en sus tobillos como un charco, tembló por el cambio de temperatura.

El señor Beck se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el estante, junto con su corbata, Peter no dejaba de mirarla, tenía un bonito diseño a rayas azul y rojo.

Entonces sintió el aliento cálido del señor Beck en su espalda baja, y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— S-señor Beck...

— Shh, tengo que prepararte.

Y así, sintió la cara del profesor hundirse entre sus nalgas, la barba causándole cosquillas, la lengua dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente en su agujero.

Peter cerró las manos en puño para no gritar.

— S—señor Be-ck...

Las manos del profesor recorrían su torso, Peter arqueó el trasero por instinto, parándose de puntas y separando las piernas para sentir más de la lengua de su fantasía más real.

— ¡Ah! —gimió por lo bajo, el señor Beck había entrado en él usando la lengua solamente y Peter sentía que se derretía; las manos enormes del profesor le masajeaban los glúteos, y su barba le quemaba la piel. 

Peter casi se quejó cuando la lengua húmeda lo abandonó, y se volteó para protestar por la ahora ausente sensación. Vio al profesor lamerse los dedos de la mano izquierda con mucha dedicación y entonces entendió que era lo que seguía.

El primer dedo entró lentamente, aprovechando la lubricación previa para tomar un ritmo y así Beck prestó atención a los sonidos que Peter producía, para asegurarse que no le doliera demasiado y para que estos lo encendieran más. 

— Háblame, Peter—ordenó—, ¿cómo lo sientes?, ¿te duele?

Peter jadeaba, pero logró negar con la cabeza y verlo a la cara, los ojos dilatados y las mejillas rojas, una delgada capa de sudor cubriéndolo. — Q-Quiero más, profesor ... 

— Muy bien... —suspiró ronco, añadiendo otro dedo y poco a poco separándolos. Peter no era ajeno a tal tipo de masturbación, pero debía aceptar que los dedos del profesor Beck eran más largos, llegando más profundo en él, y se sentía tan bien que quería gritar.

— Peter... —titubeó, y Peter temió que fuera a arrepentirse— no hay forma casual de preguntar esto pero, ¿tienes condones? 

Peter no lo pensó— En mi mochila... hay una caja... — la señaló, en el suelo olvidada.

Beck no preguntó por qué, no era su asunto en verdad. Lo dejó por segundos en lo que abría la mochila y buscaba la caja, ignorando lo demás que hubiera ahí. Peter tembló de frío por la falta de contacto, la vista de su profesor buscando una caja de condones en su mochila no era algo que hubiera imaginado, siempre fantaseó con que el señor Beck sacara un condón de su cartera, o que lo penetrara así, al natural, y lo llenara con su semilla en un intento de “preñarlo y reclamarlo”, tal vez después. 

Beck abrió el sobre del látex con los dientes, dejando la caja encima de su saco en el estante junto a Peter, por si necesitaban hacer uso de los otros. Peter escuchó como se lo ponía, no había volteado y espiado el tamaño del mayor, pero no le preocupaba, los pantalones ajustados que usaba a veces delataban lo grande que era. 

— Peter, te lo preguntaré una vez más... —pausó para tomar valor— ¿quieres que esto ocurra? Puedes decir que no y no hacemos nada o puedes detenerme en cualquier momento. ¿Entiendes?

— Solo métamelo y ya —declaró, callando a Beck, ciertamente con mucho valor para decir lo que sigue—, tengo semanas soñando y fantaseando con que me folla de manera salvaje y despierto totalmente mojado, sólo... —lo miró a los ojos, su rostro rojo, meneando el trasero para provocarlo— sólo hazme el amor, Quentin. 

— Entonces relájate —le acarició el trasero una vez más para calmarlo—, si te duele en lo más mínimo no dudes en decírmelo.

Peter pegó la cara caliente al concreto frío de nuevo, a la expectativa, el señor Beck ya estaba cubierto, y el lubricante del condón era un alivio para ambos. Peter sintió como el glande del profesor lo invadía, separando las paredes vírgenes poco a poco, con una lentitud que estaba seguro era para volverlo loco con el ansia, jadeó, lo que provocó que el señor Beck se detuviera.

— ¿Duele?

— No, solo es... diferente. —declaró con una sonrisilla, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a empujar su trasero hacia atrás con la intension de succionar el miembro del mayor con más rapidez. — Nghh... sí...

— Peter... —el profesor lo detuvo de la cadera con la mano— si sigues así, perderé el control y empezaré a embestir, tranquilo.

Peter bufó, lo que quería era eso, pensó en como había cambiado la expresión del profesor cuando había confesado que fantaseaba con ser penetrado por él, y decidió ir por ese camino de nuevo, y provocar al animal dentro del hombre.

— Y si dijera, señor Beck... —bajó la voz a un gemido agudo, los ojos azules lo atraparon antes de nublarse— que éso es lo que más deseo... 

— Qué.. . ugh, Peter...

Peter volvió a empujarse hacia atrás, casi llegando a la base del pene del mayor, el lubricante hacía maravillas en su trasero. Las uñas del profesor, cortas como eran. Se habían clavado en la tierna piel de su glúteo.

El profesor Beck puso la otra mano en la pared, sobre una mano de Peter y se inclinó para hablarle al oído: _¿Sabes con quién estas tratando?_ Su voz tenía un timbre oscuro y peligroso, Peter quería grabarlo en su memoria.

El estudiante se volteó y miró al profesor a la cara, y con algo de burla le dijo _Apuesto que podría enseñarme_. antes de besarlo ruidosamente, comiéndole la boca, la lengua y los labios, como había visto en sus películas. 

Entonces el profesor empezó a embestir, primero lento y suave, para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, y fue tomando ritmo cada vez más rápido y sucio, cada golpe resonaba en el cuartito, y cada golpe era acompañado por un pequeño gemido de Peter, aún inmerso en la tarea de devorar a su maestro con la boca. Por su parte el señor Beck soltaba pequeños gruñidos cada que se metía en Peter hasta la base, se emocionó tanto que se posicionó de tal forma que pudo levantar a Peter del sueño usando sólo el pene enterrado en su trasero.

— Señ-ñor B-beck.. se-ñor Be-ck-k —Peter jadeaba contra su boca, Beck pensó en lo nublados que estaban los ojos de Peter y que quería verlos bien mientras se ensartara en su cuerpo que lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo voltear, aún lleno de él.

— Quiero verte directamente. —le dijo ante su expresión desorientada. 

— Pártame en dos, ¿sí? —le pidió Peter sin perder las tiempo, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas para que entrara aún más en él.

El señor Beck le tomó de la cintura con las manos, sorprendido de notar que estas casi se tocaban por lo diminuto de Peter, apretó con la intención de dejar una marca; comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido, más fuerte, arrancándole gemidos bajos al estudiante que arqueaba la espalda cuando le rozaba el punto cúspide de placer en su interior. 

— N-no pare... no pare... —el choque entre piel y piel dejaba un sonido con eco, uno que escucharía en sus sueños de esa noche. 

Peter se irguió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, tomó un ritmo opuesto al suyo, de forma que cuando Quentin empujaba hacia arriba, Peter se dejaba caer, profundizando todavía más las penetraciones.

Peter podía ver los ojos nublados de Quentin, quería grabárselos en la memoria en caso de que no lo volviera a ver así. Bajó una de sus manos a su miembro para masturbarse, con su rostro contraído por el placer sólo le tomó unos cuantos tirones para venirse cubriendo su estómago con su corrida, gimiendo el nombre de su querido profesor, apretando al momento su interior, arrastrando al señor Beck al abismo junto a él, quien se vino con un gruñido gutural, separados por la pared de látex, aunque Peter hubiera deseado que lo cubriera entero, _es mejor así_ pensó.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro a los ojos unos momentos, entonces volvieron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, con tal de no enfrentar lo que seguiría si paraban. 

Les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse, Peter ocultando la vista de su maestro mientras éste se deslizaba fuera de él y Peter no podía creérselo aún, se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse el rostro, avergonzado de lo que pensaría el profesor de él ahora. 

— Peter, —la voz del mayor lo sacó de su ensueño, no se escuchaba molesto, ni espantado como uno podría esperar por lo que habían hecho en territorio escolar.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que le siguió lo dejó boquiabierto y con los ojos brillando de emoción: _¿Estas libre este fin de semana?_

— Y-yo... 

— Disculpa, fue una pregunta tonta. —miró a otro lado, con un sonrojo que dejaba a Peter desorientado por lo bello que era.

— No, o sea, sí, o sea... —Beck lo miró confundido.

— ¿Peter?

— No fue una pregunta tonta y, sí, estoy libre este fin de semana... profesor. —dijo con rapidez, Beck apenas y registró sus palabras. 

Su respuesta positiva le dio a Beck una idea, y su voz bajó hasta un sensual susurro. 

— ¿Te parecería... venir a mi casa... a terminar tu.. proyecto final..? —con cada pausa daba un paso, haciendo retroceder a Peter hasta pegar con la pared, Peter sintió un calor en el bajo vientre otra vez ante la sugerencia.

— Es una buena idea, profesor... tengo muchas... preguntas que hacerle. —se atrevió a robarle otro beso corto al ponerse de puntas , bajando la mirada hacia su miembro semi-erecto donde el condón seguía cubriéndolo. — Permítame.

— Peter... —antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Peter deslizó el condón de la piel de Beck, relamiéndose al ver como el falo estaba algo sucio, se adelantó a su maestro y lo lamió, el gruñido de Beck fue su recompensa.

— P-peter...

— Lo siento, profesor, pero no tenemos como limpiarlo... —era mentira, Beck podía ver los paquetes de papel higiénico en un estante no muy lejos, pero aunque lo dijera, Peter no se detendría hasta dejarlo reluciente. 

Peter tenía una intención diferente, al lamer a su profesor así, pretendía que éste le detuviera la cabeza con las manos y le follara la boca, casi arruinándole la garganta. Sin embargo el señor Beck solo le acarició el cabello, diciendo algo como “Deja algo para la cena, cosita.” Levantó la vista hasta sus ojos azules. 

El timbre los sacó de su fantasía. 

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Peter no podía pensar en otra palabra. El sonido de la campana inundaría el pasillo con jóvenes de semestres inferiores, se llenó de pánico. Miró al señor Beck buscando ayuda, este asintió y le dio un plan de escape.

— Saldrás primero y te vas a tu casa. Si alguien pregunta, te encontré en el baño sintiéndote mal y te liberé la tarde. —Peter asentía mientras se levantaba la ropa. — Te daré el justificante cuando llegues a mi casa. Yo me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que vuelva a sonar la campana. Recoge tus cosas y no olvides nada.

Peter apenas tomó su mochila y salió cuando tuvo oportunidad, huyendo a su casa. Cuando Beck regresó al estante a recoger su saco y su corbata, vio que Peter sí había olvidado algo.

La caja de condones restantes.

Suspiró y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Ya los usarían esa noche. 


End file.
